


I think I like you. (A Davekat Fanfic)

by DavekatIsMyOtpYo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavekatIsMyOtpYo/pseuds/DavekatIsMyOtpYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness was all Karkat could see in his future. Until Dave came and turned that around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't believe it.

**You couldn't believe it.**

Terezi. The love of your life. In hate with Gamzee. Your moirail. 

      Multiple liquor bottles stolen from Rose littered the floor as you sobbed, the images of what you had seen, flashing through your mind. You had bought Terezi a new box of chalk because Gamzee used it all up. You heard her voice behind a door way. You walked in and saw Gamzee and Terezi scratching each other, biting each others lips and kissing. Terezi noticed you and tried to hide Gamzee, but you had seen enough. You slammed the chalk down, breaking most of them. Terezi tried to apologize, but you had stormed out, upset. You broke down in the next hall, crying. You ran to your room after everyone bombarded you with questions. Here you sat, alone, contemplating the easiest way to escape. It was either death or sneaking away and hiding for eternity. Someone interrupted your thoughts with Dave opening the door, looking for you. "Karkat, where are you..." He looked down and saw you crying. You hiccuped and he picked you up, holding you close. "Karkat, are you OK? Answer me!" he demanded. You were much too drunk to hear him clearly, so you responded with a grunt, not knowing what he had said. Your vision was blurred by alcohol and tears, but you could tell he was crying. You dug your face into his shoulder, your red tears staining his white pajama shirt. His hand rubbed your back. He took you out of your room and took you someplace else. You couldn't see where, due to your blurred vision, but he laid you down on what felt like a bed. He pulled the blanket on you and tucked you in. He sang for a bit too. He had a beautiful voice. You soon fell asleep, warm and cozy, the alcohol working somewhat like sopor slime. You arrived on Prospit, Terezi eating some candy. Terezi looked over at you and waved, but you ignored her and went the other direction. You saw John and Jade flying overhead. They seemed happy. You wished Dave was in Prospit, or that you were on Derse. Derse seemed fun. Dave said it was a bit more rugged, Prospit being more of a complete never-ending palace. 143 rooms and counting. You wandered a bit, then it became morning in reality-world. Fun. You woke up, Dave asleep on the floor. He had no blanket or pillow, so you slipped a blanket on him and put a pillow under his head. He smiled in his sleep, his shades still on. You roll your eyes, your head pounding. You hold your head and walk to one of the many bathrooms in the place. You splash water on your face and brush your hair and teeth. Your hair still ends up a fluffy mess, as always. You went back to the room you were in, now noticing it is, in fact, Dave's room. Dave was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, his shades lifted a bit.

 

**You couldn't help but smile.**


	2. You're Safe Now...

**Your name is Dave Strider, and you just saved your best bro.**

It was late at night (Earth time) and you had heard noise coming from the hall near the lab. As you got closer you could hear someone crying. Everyone else was asking "Are you okay? What Happened? Why are you covered in chalk...?" The person screamed and a short little troll dashed by, almost knocking you over. There was no doubt it was Karkat. You tried to follow as stealthily as possible. When you got to the door, a familiar voice piped up behind you. "Dave? Could you help me with something?" Her small, proper voice hinted at it being Kanaya. You turned around and, sure enough, a troll slightly taller than Karkat but much shorter than you looked up at you with shiny jade eyes and a small smile on her face. "Uh, but.." you tried to reply but she pulled you away from the door. She may be small and petite, but she was damn strong. Must be from that heavy ass chainsaw. "It will not take but a minute, dear." That was a lie. You  _knew for a FACT_ that was a lie. She takes forever with everything. After hours of worrying and clothes, Rose came in. "Kanaya, sweetheart, I need help with dinner." Thank GOD for sisters. Rose always had your back. (Though she could be a bitch if she wanted too.) You got your god tier pajamas back on and went back to Karkat's room. You opened the door and stepped on a piece of glass. Bottles of alcohol littered the floor. Karkat was laying on a pile of dirty laundry, glass tearing through his thick grey skin. His candy red blood was dripped all over the floor from where the glass had punctured him. You were shaking, panicking, eyes blurry from tears. You held his face in your hands, trying to maintain your cool, and failing. "Karkat, are you okay? Answer me please!" you stammered. He groaned, his eyes hazy. You picked him up carefully and wrapped your cape around him. You walked to your bedroom and took his glass covered outfit off, putting him in a big shirt. You took the glass out and laid him down, singing softly. When he was asleep, you laid on the floor.

**Your name is Dave Strider, and you just saved the one you love the most.**


	3. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time, huh? I think that maybe I'll just make these chapters hella short and then I can release more. Summer is coming up and I got a better phone so writing will be easier because I won't be so busy all the time. Please excuse the hiatus you guys and thank you to the ones who stuck around for so long. ;3

**"OW! Be gentle!"**

Tears run down your face as Dave pulls the remaining glass out of your back. "Sorry, dude. It's glass. It's going to hurt." You huff and sniffle as he cleans up the blood with a damp towel. You lay back when he's done, relieved the pain is over. He tangles his long fingers in your soft (and admittedly very messy) hair. You look up at him, too tired and hungover to speak to him. You roll over, resting your head on his chest. He was really warm and big so he was like a big human pillow. Actually, come to think of it, that's really...disturbing. At least he isn't actually a pillow. God damnit, you're rambling again! "You okay, Vantas?" he says. The sudden break of silence makes you jump, but you relax and nod. "So, what happened last night that made you decide to drink 10 bottles of liquor?" He says, probably looking down at you. You can't really tell with his stupid shades in the way. Who wears shades to bed anyways? What a prick. "It's nothing. Just quadrant problems.." You say, not wanting to worry him more than you already have. Plus, you really don't know how to explain it in a way that his tiny undeveloped human thinkpan can understand. He sighs, leaning his head back on the wall. You soon find yourself kind of dozing off again, so you try to shake your head to wake you up. To no avail does it actually work though. Dave is just so nice and comfy and warm and...soon you're asleep in his lap. You could have swore he laughed before you slept.

 

**You can also feel his hand on your head.**


	4. Peace for Him, Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOP  
> Update.

**"It's glass, it's gonna hurt."**

Karkat sniffles, obviously fighting back tears, as you wet a washcloth and dab at the wound where the glass punctured his skin. You clear the blood up and he collapses onto you. He sighs and you run your fingers in the messy black bird's nest he calls hair. It's actually kind of soft so you continue doing it. Dude seriously needs some Johnson's Detangling Spray though. He looks up at you and you look down at him. Damn, his eyes are pretty. They're softer than you remember them, a sparkly grey with little flecks of red. He rolls over again and lays his head on your chest. He seemed a little upset, so you ask "You okay, Vantas?" Maybe you spoke a little too loud because he jumps. You feel bad but he calms down and nods, nuzzling your chest. "So what happened last night that made you drink 10 bottles of liquor?" You say, looking down at him. He looks down and replies, "It's nothing. Just quadrant problems." It obviously wasn't nothing. Not even Rose would have decided to willfully drink that much. Would've killed the poor kid. You sigh, not wanting to piss him off and make his headache worse, so you lean your head against the wall. You noticed Karkat fell asleep on you and you smile, putting your hand on his head. You then feel....something powerful just surged through your body.

**No, no, not again...not now...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be MUCH longer and whatever.  
> See you then!  
> ALSO, I'm working on another Davekat story called "Birdman", so keep your eyes peeled!


	5. Take My Brain, or What Remains

**"Dave...Dave...DAVE!"**

You shake Dave awake as he shudders and gasps for breath. You scootch onto his lap and he holds his hand to his chest and catches his breath. "What happen-ummf!" Dave pulls you into him suddenly. His grip is tight and firm. Something must have went down. You reach your arms around him and wrap them around him as tight as you could. He dug his face into your neck and you patted his back, rubbing it occasionally. He didn't let go for a while, but soon loosened up a bit. "Dave," you crooned "what happened?" "Don't leave me." he mumbled.

**"I won't." You coo as you kiss his temple softly.**


	6. I Was Meant To Be Yours

**Karkat hands you a cup of warm tea.**

"So what were you freaking out about?" Karkat asked. You sigh as you shakily take the cup from him and take a small sip. It was kinda gross, but you really didn't care. It smelled nice, kind of like chamomile. Karkat waits patiently for your response, his hands folded neatly in his lap. "You...you died.." you strain to get the words out. You look at your hands. They're still shaking. "What do you mean, I died?" Karkat's tone seemed a lot calmer than usual. "An alternate you. From another timeline. I saw the other Dave too. He seemed a lot shakier than me..." You sigh again. "Sometimes, these time powers fucking suck." Karkat nodded and scooted closer to you. "Hey, I'm still here, right? You have me." You look at him. He had a small, sympathetic smile on his face. Guess he knows the pain of losing people close to him too. Must be worse for him though. "Yeah. I guess I do." You wrap and arm around him and pull him close. He doesn't resist, even moving with your arm. "We'll get through this together, I swear. Now, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go get food together?" Karkat said. You nodded. "Yeah sure."

**Karkat took your hand and walked to the main with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You've never truly realized how nice Karkat's ass was until now.**

Karkat was standing in front of the stove you had all built out of spare parts, cooking. He seemed really damn focused but you just kind of stood there and stared. You could swear it was defying gravity. He turned around and you immediately pretended you weren't looking. He cocked an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and continued. Your eyes once again trailed to his ass.  Jesus, Karkat, your momma give you that ass? Wait, do trolls have moms? You always just assumed that they did and Kanaya was, like, Karkat's mom? But you had asked her and she said no, and didn't even really explain it further. Maybe you'll ask Karkat later. It took you a moment to realize you were not, in fact, wearing shades and that Karkat had, in fact, noticed you. "Take a picture. It lasts longer." he sneered. "Sorry." You shrugged. You were too cool to get flustered at being caught. It was worth it. "Hey, help me out for once, will you?" He snapped. You chuckled a bit and that caused a bit of red to flare up in his cheeks. "Why are you laughing, you prick?" He retorted. You don't answer him, you only smile and laugh again. Walking over, you pinch his ass and he squeaks loudly and punches you in the stomach. He's pretty weak, but you humor him and pretend it hurt. "Ohhh! I'm hit!" You dramatically fall over, the back of your hand pressed to your forehead. You play dead and Karkat stares. The motherfucker then decides to stand on your stomach. Dude's tiny but he's by no means light. "Ow ow ow, that actually hurts, karkatkarkatgetoff." He steps off and continues cooking. You stand, holding your stomach. The fucker even dug his heels into your gut. You glare at him and he sticks his tongue out at you. "That'll show you not to pinch my ass, you pervert." He huffs. "It was a joke, holy shit Vantas." You manage to croak out. He puts the finished breakfast onto plates. "The rest can fend for themselves." He picks the plates up off of the counter and hands one to you. You take it and get a fork. You hand one to Karkat and he takes it. He and you sit down at the table and eat with each other, making basic chit chat. You then remember what you were going to ask him earlier. "Hey, Karkat? Do- or, did- you have moms on Alternia?" He looks up from his food.

"No? Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Well, not really? I mean we had mother grubs but they weren't our caretakers. They just laid us, and then we hatched. We pass the trials and then hopefully get taken home by a lusus."

"Lusus? Oh, I heard you talking about those a while ago. What happened to them?"

Stupid question, Dave. They all died on Alternia, along with EVERYTHING else, just like on Earth.

Holy shit, you never realized how many people died on Earth. Women, children, men, other people just like you died via meteor apocalypse..because of you guys. You shake a bit.

"We all have to kill our lusii at a certain point in our lives. It marks independence for us."

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Yeah, but at least I didn't have to kill him on purpose..."

"Huh? What do you mean by on purpose?"

"Uh...Long story short, I downloaded something I wasn't supposed to and my computer blew up and killed Crabdad because I'm basically fucking retarded."

"Oh. Well shit, that must have sucked."

"Kind of. It was going to happen eventually though.."

Another dead end. Now you know why trolls are so fucked up. They have to kill basically their parents. You're glad Earth wasn't like that. Bro was a piece of shit to you but you don't think you could kill another human without puking your guts out.  You both finish your plates and Karkat takes them to the tub/sink and washes them with a rag. You look at the table. It's one of those shitty folding tables that always were way more expensive than what they were worth. The top was dirty and yellow because no one bothers to clean the thing. You already have enough problems and a gross table is the least of your worries at this point. You look back at Karkat as he walked back to the table and sits with you again. "Thanks for breakfast, princess." You smirk. Karkat glares daggers at you. "Don't call me princess." He barks. You back up, grinning, with your hands in the air. "Sorry, your Majesty. Didn't mean to get your lacy pink panties in a goddamn twist." You can see that he was trying super hard to keep from punching you in the gut. You laugh and stand. He looks up at you, confused as shit and almost a bit worried. He doesn't want you to leave him alone. You hold your hand out. "C'mon. Let's go cuddle and watch a movie." His face flushes to a light red as he nods and takes your hand, standing.

**"I call the movie. We're watching Dane Cook."**


	8. Cuddles and Cinema

**"This movie is trash."**

**"Your face is trash."**

**"Ouch, babe. That stings."**

Karkat was snuggled up to you, his head nuzzled snuggly under your neck. You had your arms wrapped around his waist as his cute lil' butt was sat in your lap. His eyes were fixated on the laptop screen, but you just couldn't concentrate on Dane Cook's awful jokes because of the small little thing you had laying on your chest. His breathing was slow and regular, his chest rising and descending as his shoulders laid relaxed in your arms. He then looked up at you, his grey eyes shining so beautifully. Goddamn, he was a pretty sight. Fluffy jet black hair, soft, smooth grey skin, sparkly eyes like jewels, a cute button nose dusted with freckles, and soft, plump, kissable lips. He almost looked unreal. "You okay?" He had a somewhat worried tone in his voice. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, babe." ...Did you really just say babe?! Now you're gonna get it. You winced, waiting to be scolded for the odd name. However, you only got an "Okay then", as Karkat turned his head to the screen again. C'mon, Strider. Make a move! You lean down and rest your head on his shoulder, keeping it subtle for now. Karkat glances over at you and then turns his gaze back to the movie. You kiss his neck gently as he jumps slightly, surprised. He blushes hard, but doesn't say anything. You kiss his neck a few more times, then move to his shoulder. You slip your hand under his shirt and he shivers, but doesn't protest. You smirk and turn his head towards yours. His eyes widen as you gently place your lips on his. Your fingers dance down his jaw as his shoulders relax and his eyes close. He pushes into the kiss aggressively. 'Least now you got a taste of what he's like in bed. He seemingly forgets the movie even exists, and pushes you down on the couch.

**You think you can see where this is going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Smut Warning)

**Everything Dave did to you drove you absolutely crazy.**

  
The way he dragged his fingers along your sides, the way he kissed your neck so teasingly, the way he looked at you with his piercing red eyes and felt so warm over you. He was so...warm. Like a fire in the wintertime landscape that was your body. He ghosted his teeth against your shoulder, causing you to gasp. He was so delicate and gentle, yet dominant and firm. His warm breath against your neck felt like a warm summer wind. You know the one, where the weather decides to be an asshole and instead of blowing cold air, it throws hot air at you. But this time, the heat was welcome. He felt like a large, comfy sweater, his body pressed against yours as you squeaked and writhed under him as he absolutely fucking claimed every inch of you. It really didn't take that long for your sweater to come off before his soft lips kissed every inch of your torso as if he was handling a porcelain figure. His hands gracefully danced across your skin as he rubbed in all the right places, eliciting small groans, moans and gasps from you. Your toes curled as his lips reached above the waistline of your jeans, but you stopped him before he got any farther. Dave looked up at you with- oh my gosh if those eyes could kill, you would be through the damn pearly gates of heaven right now. You may as well be anyways. "Do you not want me to continue?" He asked, his voice smooth and low. "No no" you stutter, "I do! Just give me a few seconds. You're gonna drive me fucking crazy like this." He rests his head on your stomach and nuzzles it a bit. Nerd. After catching your breath, you rub his head and he look back up at you. He had such a nice face. What a pretty boy. You nodded and he trailed down your stomach to your jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down. It was only now that you thought that your wriggly alien junk may not be the most normal thing for a human. You kinda panic, and Dave seems to sense it. "Relax, babe. You're in good hands." He kisses your thigh and you nod, almost choking on your words. You couldn't speak. You were so overwhelmed. Your boxers were already stained red and the monster in your trousers was definitely awake. Dave noticed and laughed soflty. "Think it's about time we let the lil' guy out to breathe?" He looked up at you, his snow white hair sorta sticking to his face with sweat, but it still looked super hot. You nod furiously and help remove the article of clothing covering your tentacle dick. Dave, however, didn't seem phased. He immediately dove in, kissing the underside of your bulge and causing you to gasp and curl your toes again. Dave looked up at you as he licked and kissed all over your member. You shuttered in pleasure, grasping the cushion of the couch. A small moan escaped your lips as he captured the tip of the appendage with his mouth, sucking gingerly as his hands were grasping your thighs, keeping you from closing your legs around his head. His eyes closed as he took in more and more until he had almost gotten the whole thing in his mouth. At this point, you were a moaning, writhing mess underneath him. You called his name out a few times and he smirked. After a while, he moved a little farther down, placing kisses on the entrance of your nook. You gasped, bucking your hips towards him needily. He obliged, slipping his tongue inside as you moaned loudly. You were sure the whole meteor could hear you, but you couldn't give less of a shit. You grasped his soft hair in your claws as he kissed, licked and sucked. You were panting and moaning hardcore before letting his head go. "D-Dave, stop." Dave looked up, red covering his face. You laughed at the sight. He looked so dorky like that, it was almost endearing. You motion for him to move up, so he does, wiping his face mostly free of genetic material. You kiss him and immediately flip the two of you over. He drew in a breath at the sudden rearrangement, but the surprise soon become pleasure as you work at his neck, hoping to leave a few hickeys behind so that people knew that he was yours. He had deep, warm, throaty moans as opposed to the higher pitched squeaking and squealing you do. You moved down quickly to his pants, sliding them off of him and kissing above the waistline of his boxers. He laughs slightly and ruffles your hair. You're now determined to make him feel good. You slide his boxers down and-  
You were honestly not expecting that. Dave cocks a brow, but you shake your head and decide to work with what you got. "Please watch your teeth. We don't have any hospitals here and I really don't want Mrs. Fashionista Vampire sewing my dick back on." He huffs, and you giggle. "No promises." Dave huffs once again and leans back, letting you take the helm. You do what he did to you, which earns you some smooth, hearty moans from Mr. Coolkid himself. He doesn't seem to have a nook, so you skip that part. Humans are weird. Dave pulls you up. "Ready for the best part?" Dave's voice is silky and sexy, and you basically melt in his arms. You nod into his neck. "Tell me if you're in pain, okay?" You nod again and soon, something enters your nook, and- oh lord that feels amazing. You wail in pleasure into the nape of his neck as he holds your hips and thrusts up into you. You roll and buck your hips, trying to get him to his your sweet spot, and after a bit, he finds it. You call out his name and he smiles, kissing your neck as he fucks you hard. You cry out in ecstasy as he slams against your soft spot, holding onto you with warm, safe arms. After a few more minutes, a burning, pooling feeling rises at the bottom of your stomach. "Shit, Strider, I think I'm about to-" You warn. Dave nods. "Me too, babe. Just let it go." You release after a few more seconds, whimpering and calling his name one last time. Something warm shoots inside of you. It feels so nice, for some reason. Dave pants and pulls out of you. By this point, the both of you were covered in cherry-colored cum. Dave chuckled. "You guys were entirely serious about the bucket thing." "Of course we were, dipshit, why would we lie to you about stupid, meaningless garbage like that?" Dave hugs you close to him and he's still so warm. "Maybe we should wash off and then haul ass to bed, huh?" You nod as Dave carries you to the bathroom. You two shower, share a few cheesily romantic smooches, then cuddle up in Dave's block. Dave let you wear a shirt of his and some boxers, while he remained shirtless with PJ pants. You had your head rested on his chest as you lazily traced shapes on his skin. "Dave..?"  
"Yeah, kitten?"  
"I think I like you.."

**"Yeah. I know."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this.


End file.
